


"Well, I’ll just call you Hyun then."

by xiewoo (xiearf)



Series: Angsty November [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiewoo
Summary: he always looked up at sunggyu, his amazing sunggyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story marks the start of my Angsty November (even though it is not November yet lmao). more to come after this, or so i hope. enjoy.
> 
> warning available but i don't want to spoil the story. click [here](http://pastebin.com/raw/Bis8r4Yp) if you want to view it (spoiler warning).

He never knew what his real name. He was too young when his mother died of being ran by a car. He was too young to produce an understandable word to ask her what was his real name… but Sunggyu called him Hyun during their first meeting and he loved to settle with that.

 

It was raining heavily that night. He was in an alley, finding shelter beneath some cardboard boxes and curled into a ball to warm his body up. The thunder scared him. The lightning brightened the sky yet it sent him shivering in fright. He was so afraid and kept praying that the night will soon pass so he can see another ray of sunshine again.

Between the whimpering, he felt that his shelter was gone. It probably was the wind and it scared him even more. He whimpered louder, wishing that whatever it was, it would leave him. He did not want to die yet. He was too young and did not get to see the world properly. He did not get the chance to feel what happiness is really yet.

Then something very warm wrapped around his tiny body. The cold was no more as warmth surrounded him. Carefully he lifted his head to see a teenage boy smiling at him and stroke his head gently. It was just a small gesture but he knew it was a start for something more. He felt safe in his hold so he curled more, wanting to feel more of his warmth and that was what he gave him.

“My name is Sunggyu. I am eighteen and finally I have a home of my own. It is not big, just a small apartment but who cares. It is mine and mine alone.” Sunggyu said when they finally stepped into what he called home. He smiled, looking around the place. It was small, just like what Sunggyu said but also just like what Sunggyu said, it was home. “It is going to be ours now. What are you doing out there alone by the way? It was so dangerous and not to mention, cold. Where is your mother?”

He brought his eyes down, bit his lips and tried not to cry. He cannot stand remembering about his mother. She died right in front of his eyes and no one cared much to help her. She might be alive if anyone was kind enough to stop and bring her to hospital.

“I’m sorry. I guess I should not have asked that.” Sunggyu got on his knees and petted his head. “Let’s start again. Hmm, do you have a name? What is your name?” He stared at Sunggyu, tilted his head slightly. No, he did not manage to ask his mother for a name. “Well, I’ll just call you Hyun then. Do you like that name?” There was no way he would not like it. He loved it.

He nodded eagerly and jumped onto the boy, caused him to fall onto his back with him on top. He was too happy to care and kept jumping on the boy. Sunggyu did not seem like he cared too. If anything, he wrapped his hands around him and pulled their bodies close. He loved it when Sunggyu hugged him. it was warm and it felt like  home.

Well, Sunggyu was his home now.

 

He grew up so fast, if he quoted Sunggyu. It was their ninth month together and he was thrice the size when Sunggyu brought him home. It made him felt very insecure when Sunggyu first told him that but the male hugged him tight and said that he loved him no matter what. He guessed it was okay then. He trusted Sunggyu, with his life… and he kept on growing. About a year later, he can reach Sunggyu’s head when he stands on both his feet and Sunggyu did not seem like he hated it. Yeah, Sunggyu never lied.

It was nearing summer when Sunggyu told him that he was promoted. For someone who never went to university, said Sunggyu, it was very hard to get a proper job. Sunggyu must have done a very great job at work, his bosses loved him with him being amazing and everything. Hyun never doubted that one day, Sunggyu would have a company of his own. His Sunggyu was the best and he will never accept anyone saying it otherwise.

Getting promoted however, made Sunggyu busier means less time for them to be together.

Sunggyu would leave home every morning at an ungodly hour and return so late at night. They never had lunch together anymore and barely dinner. It was okay because Sunggyu was happy with his achievement. He was happy if Sunggyu was.

Seeing Sunggyu having a hard time to cope with his new routine, he tried to make himself useful. He would wake up a few minutes before Sunggyu’s alarm goes off, snuggled on him so that he can wake up in a more comfortable way rather than the annoying alarm clock sound. That helped. Instead of being grumpy first thing in the morning, Sunggyu woke up with a smile and petted him to thank his effort. Plus, they got to cuddle. That was really worth it.

They had breakfast together, always a strip of bacon each morning for him and a bowl of cereal with milk for Sunggyu. He waved him off in front the door and stayed in until Sunggyu returned at night.

Being away for more than twelve hours, he really missed him. The moment he heard the door clicked open from the outside, he could not help the rush of excitement pumping in his blood. He jumped off straight to the door and threw himself onto the man, always forgot how heavy he had gotten himself. The first and second time he did that, he always sent both of them onto the floor. Sunggyu however, his amazing Sunggyu, managed to deal with it. His reflex was fast, to lean against the wall to save both of them.

It was one year later when Sunggyu came home with another big news. He received another promotion and the pay was way higher than before. The next month, they moved out from the small apartment and moved into a house… a real house with a lawn of its own. Now, they have more space to play together.

 

One of the weekends, Sunggyu brought him out. They did not go far, just walked down the neighbourhood until they reached the park. There was a small pond in the middle of the greenness. It was beautiful and very inviting. Woohyun could not help himself and lunged for it, forgot that Sunggyu was holding onto him at that time.

The two of them fall into the pond and Sunggyu did not look happy. He had never seen Sunggyu as angry as this before. His ears were red and his eyes were shooting daggers at him. Was it really him or it was because of the people who were laughing at the man?

Sunggyu called him bad boy and locked him out that night without bothering to dry him first. It was cold and sleeping in the small tight place was very uncomfortable. To make it worse, it rained that night and there was thunder too. He whimpered, afraid of the loud sounds. His ears and hands were not enough to block them. He curled in the corner, trying to hide himself and prayed that it would soon pass.

It reminded him the time when he was younger, sleeping on the street and hiding in the alley… those cold nights. Guess he never got over his fear by growing up.

Was Sunggyu going to throw him out? Does he really need to return to his old life? How can he survive? What should he do if he missed Sunggyu? Would Sunggyu want to see him again?

Light shone on him, he recognized as the outdoor lamp near the shed he was sleeping in. A scent caught into his nose and he recognized it immediately without looking. Warmth surrounded him and the next thing he realized, he was in Sunggyu’s arms again. He whimpered again, louder… crying that Sunggyu returned to him. Sunggyu _let_ him return.

They were in the house again. Sunggyu wrapped him with thick fluffy blanket after he dried him. They cuddled together that night, with Sunggyu kept saying sorry to him for leaving him out. He said it was okay because he was never blamed Sunggyu. He can never feel angry with Sunggyu. His Sunggyu was always right even when the whole world said he was wrong.

Hearing his voice soothed his fear away. The thunder was still loud in the sky but he could care less. Nothing can beat the calming voice of his Sunggyu, whispering sweet words into his ears and his scent that lulled him to sleep.

 

There was this evil man in long white coat that he hated the most. He always gave him painful shots near the ass, sometimes behind his neck and sometimes he gave him icky drink. Sunggyu knew he disliked those things but the evil man said it was good for him so Sunggyu forced those things on him anyway. However, he always got treats after that, more bacons and yeah, he guessed he did not mind getting more shots.

It was their eighth years together, being happy and everything when the evil man once again reminded him why he hated him so much.

The man said he had cancer and it was incurable. That explained the weird stinging pain in his head and the reason why the wound from last week was yet to heal. He should have seen it coming. He accepted the fate, even when the man said he was in one of the rare cases. Barely anyone around his age was diagnosed with cancer before. He was too young for it but it happened anyway.

However, he would never forgive the evil man for making his Sunggyu cried.

The moment they stepped into their house, Sunggyu fall onto the floor and cried so hard. He felt terrible because the first time he had seen Sunggyu crying this hard was because of him. Fate had decided his life to be this way and there was nothing he can do.

Watching Sunggyu was heart-breaking so he stepped forward and snuggled onto him. Sunggyu did not return his gesture, just continued crying until he fall asleep in the hallway. He went inside their room and pulled a blanket out, draped it all over the man and slept beside him. He hoped that he could see him smiling again tomorrow.

 

Things changed after that.

Sunggyu started to make distance between them. When he welcomed him home as excited as he always was, Sunggyu only petted his head lazily and locked himself inside what used to be their room. Sunggyu barely talked and they did not eat together anymore. The man would pack his breakfast to eat at office and leave some for him to eat alone. Dinner was the same.

It hurt him more than knowing that his life was going short. Sunggyu was actually killing him for acting like he did not exist anymore. He did not blame him though. Maybe Sunggyu needed time.

It was Saturday, maybe and he made way into the shed. Rummaging through the old stuffs, he found the old red Frisbee they used to play when Sunggyu was not too tight on time. Smiling, he brought the Frisbee out and ran to find Sunggyu.

The man was on a recliner, staring at the ceiling without moving. He rushed on his steps when he got him in sight, put the Frisbee on him and nudged him excitedly. Sunggyu looked at him, not moving yet so he jumped onto him, kept on nudging him to wake up. It took him a while but Sunggyu did leave his chair and went out with him.

They played like they never before, jumping and laughing all over the lawn. It was the first time in month he had ever seen Sunggyu smiling and he was happy that he can make his Sunggyu smiled again. The man was beautiful and nothing can beat his smile. His amazing Sunggyu.

 

The time had come, he knew.

It was night and Sunggyu was at home. He knew the man felt it too.

They stayed on bed, Sunggyu hugging him while he lied on the man’s chest, head tucked beneath his chin. Sunggyu lazily stroke his back, the room was in silence. There was only the sound of clock ticking and their breathing.

When he brought his head up, he saw Sunggyu’s eyes were red.

He was really a bad boy. He needed to be punished. He made Sunggyu cried so much. How can he make someone who gave him so much happiness in his life cry because of him? Such a bad boy he was. He wished there was something he can do to make Sunggyu smile again… but he knew he could not. It was too late for anything.

He was nearing the end, his breath had gotten heavier than Sunggyu was. The man said nothing, only wrapped hands tighter around him.

He tried to hug him back, though it was impossible to hold him with these paws.

His last whimper was filled with thank you’s and I love you’s, even though he can never say it enough… and even though Sunggyu never understands what he said.

“ _People are born so they can learn how to lead a good life. That means loving others and being a good person every day. Dogs already know how to do this. That’s why they don’t need to live so long. [[cr](https://www.facebook.com/hefty.co/videos/1874894676072235/)]_” He heard Sunggyu said, now sobbing loudly. “Why do you need to leave me so early?”

‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ was all he could say even though Sunggyu could not hear him. He smiled and took his last breath, leaving Sunggyu forever.

If before, he wished that he can survive another to feel what happiness is but now, he wished that he could be a star so that he can always look after Sunggyu and let him have the happiness he deserved.

Sunggyu gave him his, filled his nine years of life with smiles and laughs. Sunggyu, his amazing Sunggyu.

 


End file.
